


【朱白】炮灰变情人

by mangmi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangmi/pseuds/mangmi





	【朱白】炮灰变情人

全文1w1字。  
我也不知道为什么一写万字短篇就开始极度ooc。  
爱情这种事情，无关开始，无关结束。  
所以，祝我生日快乐。

1  
“分手吧。”电话那头是女友熟悉的声音，隔着遥远的距离，白宇竟听不出一丝悲伤来，女友语气平静地就像是在说今天天气如何一般。

白宇从忙绿的工作中停下来，怔愣了好一会儿才问，“为什么？”

他揉着眼睛看了一眼窗外，今天的天气似乎很好，阳光有些刺眼，又用了几秒钟他才适应这样亮的光线，午后的阳光落下来，周遭一片温暖，白宇恍然才想起，已经秋天了。

上次和女友见面是什么时候，脑子里混乱成一片，白宇什么都想不出来，已经连续工作十几个小时的他现在只想赶紧敲完代码然后回家睡上一下午一晚上，至少一分钟前他是这么想的。

可现在，电话里只有女友一句嘲弄似的回答，“你说呢？”接着白宇便听到了一丝细碎的呻吟声，像是在刻意隐忍，又像是在故意炫耀一般，白宇顿时有些无力，还没等他开口，又是一声浓重的喘息声，这次白宇听清楚了。

“你和谁在一起！”白宇愤怒站起身来，有一瞬间，他不敢听女友说出下一句，想来也是，在一起两年，两人最多也就是接吻，甚至还没来得及上手，倘若他听到的是真的，那这两年的感情又算什么？一个笑话吗？

女友一声轻笑，接着回答他的是清清楚楚的一声呻吟声，不是旁人，正是上周和他见过面的女友，白宇想起来了，上周周末，他们分开时还接了吻，现在他只想立刻冲向洗手间。

“白宇，给不了我想要的，还耗着我，好玩吗？在一起两年，你除了逢年过节送几束破玫瑰，你还给过我什么？”

女友一声声斥责听在耳边很不是滋味，白宇很想反驳说他在努力熬夜工作，想凭借自己的实力买房买车给她，尽管到月底吃泡面，他也咬牙撑过去，只为送她一款最新的Gucci包，未来打造一处只属于他和她的温馨小家……可这一切在女友眼中，都像是一个不成熟的笑话。除了被拿出来耻笑一番，白宇想不出多余的作用。

“分吧。”白宇没有再继续听下去，既扰了别人的兴致，也脏了自己的耳朵。

桌面上还显示着未敲完的代码，白宇很想有骨气地冲老板发一顿火，然后辞职大摇大摆从这里走出去，可想了想还是制止住了他这个疯狂的念头，分手归分手，首付归首付，就差这最后一个月，他没必要和钱过不去，而且也没想过输掉和他爸的赌约。

所以从一定角度来说，他这个人理性麻木的不像话。

2  
凌晨，正是这座城市夜生活的开始，有迹酒吧内。

下午工作完白宇就回家闷头睡了一觉，本来以为分手这事就完了，结果醒来心中一阵空落，尤其是在意识清醒后，这种空空荡荡的寂寞感更加严重，以至于他没吃午饭和晚饭就直接来了酒吧。从十点一直喝到现在，中途还有人过来搭讪，男人女人都有，白宇统统拒绝，笑话，他就是分个手，还不至于难受到把自己掰弯。

想着又仰头喝了一杯，“还挺容易醉。”他笑着对坐在旁边的俊美男人说道，眼神尽是迷离，连带着心也跟着迷离了。

“你有女朋友吗？”白宇又问了一句，见男人不说话，他也不在意，一个人自言自语继续说，“我有呵呵呵，她长得可漂亮了，我跟你说啊，我大三和我爸闹翻的时候遇到了她，那天下大雨，我没伞，浑身上下都被淋湿了，走在大街上还被路过的车弄了一身脏水，很惨对不对？呵，然后啊，她就像电视里的女主角一样，撑着伞问我还好吗，我每次想到这，就觉得这辈子都只对她一个人好，什么都给她，可是……她怎么就跟我分手了。”

白宇眼眶红了一圈，“还是跟别人做爱的时候说的分手，呵呵，还有人能比我更绿吗？”说着白宇又自顾自地喝了一杯。

“我是不是很傻？”喝完酒的白宇沉默一会突然抬头，努力靠近朱一龙问他道，眼睛湿漉漉的，鼻尖红红的，再往下，许是灯光的缘故，朱一龙觉得他的嘴比涂过昂贵口红的女明星的嘴唇还要红润，尤其是他本能咬下唇的动作，很是诱人。

“嗯。”朱一龙低沉着声音回答道，“挺傻的。”

“哈哈哈哈嗝，你们都不愿意和傻子谈恋爱是不是？是吧，谁愿意呢？”白宇笑着笑着表情就更加委屈了，眼尾染上一抹红晕，连带着浑圆的眼珠子也跟着垂了下来，朱一龙看着他这样，开始思索这人会不会就此赖上自己，结果还没等到他想出个抽身的法子来，嘴唇就传来一抹湿润，接着就是软热的舌头笨拙舔他门牙的动作，朱一龙几乎是愣住了，他怎么也不会想到在这种情况下和别人接吻，然而还没等他推开那人，白宇就自己停下来了。

“甜吧。”白宇吧唧吧唧嘴，笑眯眯地问他，表情单纯的就像个几岁大的孩子，两只眼睛弯弯的，那里面仿佛盛满了整个宇宙星河，“如果甜的话，再亲一会好不好？”

朱一龙第一反应是自己应该说“不”，甚至他应该直接扭头就走，可手脚不知怎地就突然失去了灵活度，他只能眼睁睁地看着眼前这个陌生的男人主动伸手搂住他的脖颈，接着落下一枚吻。

一切都朝着无法预测的方向发展。

3  
白宇迷迷糊糊地被朱一龙半抱半搂着，酒店走廊忽明忽暗的灯光落在他的嘴唇上，和朱一龙撕咬过的痕迹清晰可见，朱一龙按捺住心中的冲动，将白宇扶到房间里，又耐着性子哄他上床睡觉。

说真的，刚才接吻的感觉的确很美妙，朱一龙已经很久没有过这种不受控制，心动的感觉了，但他也不是趁人之危的人，一切倒是可以等到人醒了以后再说。

可是，“该睡觉了。”朱一龙再次跟白宇说，可明显白宇压根就没想过听他的话，喝醉酒的人意识本就不完全清醒，大部分行为都是本能，而此刻白宇的本能告诉他，他想和人做爱。

行动快于思维，尽管朱一龙摁着白宇让他赶紧睡觉别乱动，可白宇还是很聪明的直接伸手勾住了朱一龙的脖子，一个用力，想象中的软肉就又到了嘴边，经过刚才的实践，现在他已经学会了怎么和眼前的人接吻，就像吃奥利奥一样，直接循环第二步就行。

舔一圈，再舔一圈，还要往里面，“你别咬牙。”白宇口齿不清地说道。

朱一龙被白宇带的呼吸也乱了，他趁着接吻之际认认真真看了白宇一眼，长的不像他喜欢的类型，有胡子还方下巴，他向来不爱这一款，可右手搂着的腰肢，又热又软，他只要稍微一揉捏，对方就会轻轻的呻吟一声，那声音不大，就跟猫咪叫唤似的，可到他这里，一切都似乎变了味，“你叫什么？”朱一龙停下动作问他，认真地看着身下人的眉眼。

白宇闭着眼睛，嘴微微张着，流淌着一丝银线，他下意识伸舌出来舔嘴角，殷红的嘴唇更红了，朱一龙下半身已经硬了，隔着西服裤子的布料，两个人的物件互相顶弄着，浓密的酥麻感席卷在下半身之间，萦绕在心神里，白宇哼哼着嘟嘴，“白宇，我叫白宇。你到底行不行，不行我来。”白宇下意识说道，全然忘记了半小时前的不会被掰弯。

“白宇吗？”朱一龙突然露出一个笑容来，声音温润道，“行不行试试不就知道了。”尔后低头堵住了对方还想继续喋喋不休的小嘴，都被问行不行了，那可不得身体力行的证明下自己？

朱一龙虽说交过几个男朋友，但一直都只限于精神上的交流，连接吻都不曾有过，这次在酒吧遇到白宇，纯属是意外，连朱一龙自己都不敢相信他居然不厌恶和白宇接吻做爱，甚至从一定程度上来讲，他还很期待。要知道在这之前，朱一龙有严重的精神洁癖，尽管他一直清楚自己的性向，但就是无法做到和对方接吻，拥抱牵手已经是最大极限。

酒香混着身下人细密的呻吟喘息声，朱一龙身体力行告诉了白宇他到底行不行。两人都是第一次，光是做润滑就费了不少劲，但好在两个人身体融合度高，疼痛过后，便只剩无限的快感。

月色温柔，衣衫褪尽，一室旖旎。

4  
“卧槽，你谁！为什么在我家！”白宇一觉睡醒发现自己床上有个人，这简直比地星撞海星还让人惊悚，更可怕的是，他只要稍微一动，某个部位就传来一种不可言喻的痛感与……快感，更吓人的是，还有某个人的部件在顶着他……白宇觉得自己在做梦，他可能需要在做会梦，这样就不至于被吓晕。

可旁边睡着的人醒了，一脸笑意盈盈地看着他，白宇满脑子只剩下傻眼两个字，他捏了捏自己的太阳穴，头疼手疼肉疼蛋疼哪里都疼。

“小白？”朱一龙试探性开口，声音尽量做到最温柔，连平日里高冷疏离的表情都换成呆萌略带可爱，听说这样容易让人心生爱怜。

白宇用了近半分钟冷静，结果就是，“艹，劳资冷静不下来了，你到底是谁，我为什么会在这？”他大意了，不仅失身了，还是在外面失身了，这简直就是2019最背的事情。

朱一龙觉得白宇昨晚可能喝断片了，要不然今早也不会什么都不记得，于是他耐着性子一字一句跟白宇讲了昨晚两个人是怎么在酒吧相遇，白宇是怎么“勾引调戏”他，又如何就行不行这个问题滚了床单。

白宇听完后总结道，“你是说我主动招惹的你？”他怎么就觉得自己好像被卖了，关键是他还没有证据。

朱一龙犹豫似的点头，“嗯。”

白宇彻底无语了，沉默了很久，要是可以，他还想在床头非主流地点一支燃不尽的香烟，故作忧郁的模样，可到底是男人，虽然恨可悲的被人上了，但也不至于为了这事一哭二闹三上吊，于是冷静完后就不顾朱一龙的解释，直接穿上衣服准备走人，却在门口被朱一龙堵住了。

长得倒挺帅的，怎么就这么多事，他又不是弯的，就算失恋也没想过找男人，“朱一龙是吧，出了这个门，就当什么事都没发生，以后就不要说见面这种话了，大家都是成年人，睡就睡了，没必要说负责这种话，酒后乱性，别当真哈，再见！”说完白宇就走了，朱一龙站在门口也不知道自己该怎么办，白宇走了几步后又退了回来，朱一龙喜出望外，以为有希望，结果白宇只说了一句话。

“不对，是后会无期。”

这一秒，朱一龙站在门口，宛若一个被丈夫抛弃的女子，看着模样比苦守寒窑的王宝钏还要委屈可怜。

不过这只是假象，以防万一白宇转头，虽然他并没有，看来只能靠自己手动安排下次见面了。

经过这一晚，朱一龙已经把自己的后半生安排妥当了，他向来是个保守的人，该做的都做了，哪有不结婚的道理。

“喂，帮我查个人。”

5  
白宇觉得自己简直倒霉到家了，中午才和女友分手，晚上就让人给睡了，这还不是最惨的，最惨的是他屁股疼的要命，还要被老板打电话挨一顿骂，接着又回公司敲代码。

所以他大学是闲得蛋疼才会选计算机这个专业，早知道就去当个艺术生，写写画画，做什么不好，非出来受这个罪，好好的视力，眼看着这几年就快瞎了。

“唉，敲代码敲代码。”白宇长叹一口气，又陷入了忙碌的工作当中，其实这样也挺好，能避免不想见的不想想的，有时候，逃避也是一剂良药，毕竟时间还真能抹平所有的伤痕。

这话虽然中二，却有一定道理。

秉着这话当中的真理，白宇连轴转忙了一周，直到周末才有时间回家好好睡一觉，可任白宇怎么想都不会想到，他会在公司门口碰到刚和领导谈完合同的朱一龙。

对于此时此景，白宇只能祈祷上帝他们不会看向自己这边，以便他溜之大吉，可前脚还没迈出去，快要走人的朱一龙却突然转了身。隔着一段距离，白宇听不清他们在说什么，但他的上司却使出吃奶的力气叫了他一声，“小白！”

肥胖油腻的上司只顾着看白宇，却没看到朱一龙好看的双眸暗了暗，不知道是不喜欢白宇慢吞吞极不情愿的步伐，还是不喜欢上司这声对白宇的称呼。

“朱总好眼力，这是咱公司里的高级程序员，平日里在工作上表现极好。”

白宇听着油腻上司的官方吹捧，忍不住在心底翻了个白眼，呵呵，觉得劳资这么好倒是放个假啊？在这瞎吹个什么劲，但这也只能是想想，面子工夫还是要做足，“您是有什么事？”

这次没等上司开口，朱一龙就先他一步，“没事，我就想跟你打声招呼。”

跟他打招呼？白宇心想你莫不是想和我单挑，不是都说了以后见面都假装不认识，朱一龙你丫是不是想气死劳资好继承劳资辛辛苦苦挣来的房子。

“我很开心能在这里遇到你。”朱一龙主动说道，白宇本想扭头就走，但油腻上司不轻不重的一声咳嗽。

唉，“我也很开兴。”白宇嘴上说着自己高兴，脸上却实诚的耷拉着表情，甚至能察觉到他的不耐烦来，见他这样，油腻上司使了好几次眼色，奈何白宇压根就没看他，当然也没看朱一龙。

朱一龙仿佛看不到白宇的不耐烦，反而继续笑着想和他多说两句，甚至如果可以，他还想和白宇去吃个饭，上司看朱一龙这样，给白宇下了任务，“小白，朱总第一次来，对这一块不熟悉，正好这也到了饭点，我这边还有事，你就带朱总先到附近吃个饭，再把朱总安全送到家。”

怕白宇不愿意，油腻上司紧接着说道，“送完朱总你就回家休息上几天再回来上班，这段时间辛苦了，跟朱总去吃点贵的。”

白宇很实诚地没有扭头就走，并且多问一句，“公司报销吗？”

油腻上司的脸上终于出现一丝菜色，“报销报销，朱总是贵客，你多点些好的，千万不要给公司省钱哈。”

还真是虚伪，白宇吐槽一句，对着油腻上司点点头。

“那我们就先走了。”朱一龙淡淡地说道，目的已然达到，他也无需浪费时间。

6  
“还以为你会去吃牛排什么的。”白宇倒是没想到朱一龙会要求来火锅店，虽然他不知道这人是哪方的高大总裁，但就油腻上司的态度来看，就差喊朱一龙爸爸。

“我比较喜欢火锅些。”朱一龙笑着答道。

“随你。”白宇倒是无所谓，他已经一中午没吃饭，这会有饭吃当然是不会把时间浪费到朱一龙身上，而朱一龙也不是话多的人，两个人就这样安安静静吃了个火锅晚饭，倒也是没有起什么冲突。

当然，如果朱一龙不故意用美色勾引他，白宇还能愉快的一个人回家睡个觉，而不是像现在，“你别……别这么咬。”

上次是处于断片的状态，所以他并不清楚和朱一龙发生关系的感觉，但今天，当朱一龙弓腰用嘴时，白宇仿佛打开了新世界的大门，对于一个只会自己动手丰衣足食的人，这无疑是一剂致命的毒药。

软糯湿润的舌头来回吞吐，从未有过的快感席卷全身，白宇抓着朱一龙的头发，深深的呼吸着，嘴里还有不肯发出的呻吟，整个人处于一种难以抉择的状态，最后所幸不管不顾，和朱一龙在床上大战了三百个回合。

事后，白宇吸着冷气警告朱一龙，“下次再这么用力，劳资就去找别人。”

朱一龙边给白宇抹药边保证以后绝对不用力。就这样，两人的炮友关系算是定下来了，至于白宇这个直男为什么能接受这种关系，呵呵，做爱这种事就像吸毒，不碰还没事，一碰一时半会还真戒不掉，尤其是他一个正常男人，总得有那么点需求，恰巧朱一龙又把他伺候的舒舒服服的，哪里都爽，他也不是矫情的人，没必要跟自己过不去。

于是两人只要没事，就会出来约一炮，地点是各大酒店，白宇公司附近的酒店基本上都让他俩给光顾完了。其实朱一龙有提过去他家，但被白宇义正言辞拒绝了。

“我们不过是各取所需，没必要搞到家里去。”

回应他的只有朱一龙变着法的折磨和第二天直不起来的腰，当然除了这小小的矛盾，两人在床上还是比较协调的，还有说不出口的小情趣。有时候朱一龙会在高潮来临之前逼他叫一句羞耻的“哥哥”，白宇一开始还不乐意，后来被朱一龙压在床上狠狠的连咬带啃操了一晚上之后，就彻底变成了一高潮就忍着羞耻心叫朱一龙“哥哥” 的小白菜。

唉，好好一直男，怎么就在床上被日的喵喵叫。白宇一度觉得朱一龙是久经各大酒吧的情场浪子，要不然他怎么就被弄得那么舒服，手法还那么熟练，连吻技都能越来越炉火纯青。

想他以前也称得上是清心寡欲之人，怎么现在不到两三天就和朱一龙见面厮混在一起，关键是这狗日的次数并没有随着时间的流逝而减少，以至于等到白宇回过神来时，天上都飘起了雪花。

他和朱一龙的炮友关系居然已经维持了五个月之久，不过白宇除了在朱一龙看不到的地方叹口气之外，并没有打算结束这段关系的想法。其实白宇也说不出自己为什么会这样，以前他和前女友出去玩也纯聊天的睡在一起过，但因为心理上无比别扭，就在第二天果断开了两间房。他一度以为自己患有什么心理疾病，但现在想想，自己倒没什么病。

可朱一龙这个人形抱枕，他好像越来越离不开了。自从和他爸闹掰以后，就没有一个人像朱一龙这样，不仅在床上让他舒舒服服的，还在完事之后给他洗白白抱着他入眠。不仅如此，朱一龙还多管闲事的每天督促他吃三餐，连他感冒了都能闻着病毒跑到他家照顾他三天，期间无论白宇怎么无理取闹不吃药不去医院，朱一龙都能顺着他不跟他斗嘴。

这么多年了，白宇倒也不觉得生活有多孤单，只是有一个人这样无端无故的闯进来，他稀里糊涂接受之后，剩下就是说不清道不明的感情了。白宇身体一直都很不错，但在他重感冒的那三天里，整个人处于一种脆弱无助的状态，他其实还有故意勾引朱一龙让他跟自己做爱，故意说自己想体验冰火两重天的感觉，但朱一龙拒绝了，其实白宇有清楚的看到，他起反应了。

后来白宇迷迷糊糊的快睡着时，眼前的阴影重了些，尔后唇上轻轻一热，力度很轻，甚至在白宇还没来得及找到词语形容这种感觉时，热源便挪开了。

白宇鬼使神差的伸手拉住了朱一龙。

7  
倘若生活一直这样，他倒觉得和朱一龙维持这样的关系也不错，但坏就坏在，他还有一个爸爸，还扎心的是个有钱人。

“北北，这是王氏的女儿，比你小两岁……”

“妈，你别给我看了，我不喜欢，还有你手里拿着的那些照片，我都不喜欢。”白宇没想到和他爸妈再见面会是被催婚的场景，说好了大型认亲现场呢？

“怎么跟你妈说话！”白父坐在一边，表情严肃道，甚至带了几分生气，白宇本来还想主动解释一下，现在完全没这个念头了。

“我跟我妈的事，跟你有什么关系，妈，我还有事，先走了。”说完便自动忽视白父离开了这个哪里哪里都让他不舒服的咖啡厅，结果还没等到他想好接下来要干嘛的时候，朱一龙的电话就打了进来，不知道从什么开始，白宇已经习惯了朱一龙忽然的电话。

“干嘛？”白宇没好气的说道，他都不知道自己怎么就自然而然的把气发到朱一龙身上了，这显然不是个好现象。

朱一龙一听，就知道白宇可能出什么事了，虽然他平时也爱说“干嘛”，但语气明显没今天这么暴躁，“你在哪儿？”朱一龙问他。

白宇报了地名，他本来打算去喝个酒，但一想到当初的喝酒失身，就觉得还是先让朱一龙过来为妙，于是电话那头也很配合的说出了“我过来接你”，留守儿童也有人来接了，今天他还不是幼儿园最后走的那个。

白宇沿着街道慢悠悠的走着，小时候他爸妈忙，当别的家长在幼儿园门口等着接自家小朋友时，白宇只能在门口寻找佣人叔叔在哪。其实看上去年纪也都差不多嘛，别人也都以为叔叔是他的爸爸，而且叔叔人长得也帅……可只有白宇自己知道，在他无所谓装乐呵的外表下，一直存着爸爸妈妈一起来接他上下学的愿望，一次就好。可直到他大学，爸妈也没来过。

诶，真特么心酸，白宇抽了抽鼻子，“这只笨蛋居一龙怎么还不来。”正想着，结果一抬头就看到了正在努力奔向他的朱一龙。

有句话怎么说来着，如果是见你，我一定跑着去。

“你怎么这么慢。”白宇不高兴地问朱一龙，“我走在路上都快睡着了。”

“路上有点堵。”朱一龙调整了一下呼吸，“渴了吧。”说着递给他一杯喝的，白宇这才发现，朱一龙手里握着喝的，到自己手里时，杯子还是热乎的。

“还算有良心。”大冷天的，白宇只穿了件大衣，天晓得平日里极其爱穿羽绒服保暖的他，今天怎么就抽疯耍起了帅。

“我想吃火锅。”白宇说，明明他三小时前才吃了午饭，这会却饿的要命。

朱一龙一眼就看出了白宇今天不对劲，但他也没有多问，至少人在失落的时候，最需要的不是为什么，“附近有家火锅不错。”

“还真是个火锅控。”白宇说道，喝了热牛奶后，他感觉自己心里暖和多了，“走，今天哥请你！挑最贵的！”

朱一龙笑着看他，说了句“好”。

在过马路时，因为白宇走神差点被车撞到，朱一龙害怕他不小心出事，就伸手牵住了白宇，握住白宇后朱一龙才惊觉白宇的手指一根比一根凉，于是在白宇继续走神期间，朱一龙顺其自然的和他十指相扣，接着揣进自己羽绒服的口袋里。

白宇直到点菜才发现自己被朱一龙牵着手，一想到整个火锅店的老板和服务员都看到他和朱一龙牵手，白宇心都凉了，这特么是什么人间疾苦。

“朱一龙，你就说这事咋办。”白宇翘着二郎腿，表情凶狠地瞪着朱一龙。

朱一龙一副乖巧模样坐在他对面，且非常乖巧地回答，“你说怎么办就怎么办。”瞧瞧，瞧瞧，瞧瞧这一副小白兔形象，装什么装，老灰狼。

白宇看了他一眼，尔后不急不缓开口，“我说什么就是什么？那我要是说咱俩吃完这顿火锅就结束这段关系呢？”白宇笑着说出了这句话，坐在他对面的朱一龙却是如何都笑不出来了。

“为什么？”他问，“你跟我做爱不舒服吗？是我弄疼你了？你跟我说我哪里错了，我都改。”

他说的诚恳，可白宇听的头都大了，哪有人像朱一龙这样把这种事拿到明面上说，还说的这么正直，活脱脱的塑造了他渣男的形象，还真是人心险恶，“你不是说我说什么就是什么，我现在命令你不许说话，吃饭！”再说下去，白宇可不敢保证朱一龙一激动直接说出他们用过哪个牌子的润滑剂，朱一龙这张嘴，口无遮拦无疑了。

“那你还跟我结束关系吗？”朱一龙试探道，追白菜长路漫浩浩。

“看心情，先吃饭。”白宇本来就是随口一说，没想到朱一龙会当真，只好糊弄过去，总不能跟朱一龙说“我逗你玩呢”吧。

而不知白宇本意的朱一龙则开始在心底计划起了如何攻略白菜的下一步。

8  
接下来的日子并没有像白宇想象的那样难熬，一周过去了，白父白母都没来找他，中间只有白妈妈打过来的一个电话。当然能有这样的安稳日子，全靠白宇自个儿的聪明才智和胆量过人。

一周前，在白宇和朱一龙吃完火锅后，两个人就在白宇家干了一炮。这也是继白宇生病后，朱一龙第二次来白宇家，同时也是两人第一次明面上跨越炮友的界限。不过白宇丝毫不在乎，因为在他俩完事后的第二天早晨，白妈妈就打来电话，大致意思不过是让他回家结婚继承家产，白宇想都没想就跟他妈妈说了句“我喜欢男人”，然后打开摄像头，对着朱一龙开启了长达半分钟的拍摄，当然内容仅限于朱一龙的后背部分，这么帅的脸，他暂时没有跟别人分享的念头。

要是让他爸妈看到朱一龙的脸，不知道又要上演什么样的狗血情节。

这通电话后，白宇直到现在都没收到他爸妈的任何一点消息，看来影响还真是不小，想来也是，连他自己都没想过自己会和同性睡在一起，何况他爸妈，白宇在脑海里差不多已经上演了计百出他爸妈逼他回家结婚的场景，却迟迟没有等到。

倒是出门没看黄历，在商场给朱一龙买圣诞节礼物的时候，碰到了给他戴绿帽子的前女友，除了感慨一句日了狗，白宇心中没有其他任何感觉，无论是激动的，还是伤心的。

甚至在前女友朝他走来时，他满脑子都是朱一龙看到后会不会吃醋，应该会吧，之前两人出去吃饭他被姑娘搭讪的时候，朱一龙就会各种搅局，像他有女朋友这种烂借口，朱一龙没少使，这个世界上怎么就会有朱一龙这么无聊的炮友，管天管地，还管他别人和他搭讪。

白宇想绕道直接走，但明显前女友并不这么想，“一个人？”前女友似笑非笑看着他，旁边还站着一个发育不良弱男子，几乎是一眼，白宇就觉得这个人是因为纵欲过度导致的发育不良。

既然人都送上门了，白宇也没有躲着的必要，“是啊，一个人。”白宇无所谓地说道，转眼看向前女友身边的人，不禁摇了摇头，表情很是哀伤惋惜，看的对面两人一阵莫名其妙。

“这位大兄弟，你这个头发的颜色，”白宇指了指他的头发丝，“就是太一本正经了，看见旁边那家店没，我认识里面的托尼，你去，给自己染了绿色的，报我的名还能打个八折。”

说完白宇感觉浑身上下一阵爽快，“你应该就是那个在她给我打电话时和她做那个什么爱的那个人吧。”白宇在男人快要打他的前一秒，靠近他说道，语气里满满的挑衅。

男人听完后脸都绿成菜色了，前女友立马急了，伸手就要推白宇，白宇没注意一个踉跄，差点摔倒在地，幸好身后有人扶着，白宇还想道谢，一抬头就对上了一双熟悉的桃花眼，“在外面小心点。”说着朱一龙就顺势圈住白宇的腰将人搂住，白宇挣扎了一秒，放弃了。

“你是谁？”前女友问道，“不管你是谁，麻烦起开，让白宇道歉。”

白宇毫不犹豫送上一个白眼，正想继续和前女友大战八百回合时，朱一龙开了口，“据我所知，这位女士，你的父亲是张立强吧？”

前女友脸色一变，“你怎么知道？”

朱一龙淡笑，“这个你不需要知道，如果你不想你父亲做的事都被上司知道，建议你现在尽早离开。”

“你到底是谁！”要不是顾及周围人的目光，前女友怕是要直接冲上来。

“我男朋友啊，看不出来？”白宇好笑不笑地开口，还头一次主动牵住了朱一龙的手，这让原本淡然冷静的朱一龙立马红了耳朵。

“狗男男！”前女友满脸愤怒骂了一句，拉着男友就走了，剩下白宇和朱一龙在原地，一时不知该说点什么。

“小、小白，你刚刚说的，是真的吗？”

9  
扑通，扑通，扑通。

白宇的心脏上下跳个不停，像是乱了旋律的曲子，怎么都找不到正确的音节，“啊，朱一龙！”

白宇一想到刚才跟朱一龙说“当然是真的啊”，脸就一阵发烫，他都不知道自己是怎么同手同脚被朱一龙送回来的，只知道圣诞礼物也没买成，倒是多了个男朋友。

他就是受不了朱一龙的那句，“你不会是要去找别的居吧？”

天地良心，他就只睡了朱一龙这一只笨猪，哪来那么多人让他睡，再说他现在被朱一龙给折腾的眼光越来越挑，看谁都觉得没朱一龙帅，唉，朱一龙到底给他喝了什么迷魂汤。

白宇长叹一声，手机铃不巧地响了，白宇躺在床上顺手接起，“喂。”

“北北啊，我和你爸想了想，尊重你的决定，支持你和一龙在一起，我找算命大师算了你俩的生辰八字，下个月十号就是个百年一遇的好日子，你们趁早把证先领了，下个月直接办婚礼。”

白宇觉得他妈妈说的每一个字他都懂，但这些字结合在一起，他怎么什么都不明白了，什么叫作直接办婚礼，“不是妈，你知道朱一龙是谁吗你就让我们结婚？八字还没一撇的事，不是，我什么时候要和他结婚了，你们什么时候认识他的？”

白宇还有一大堆问题，偏偏门铃极其不顺眼地响了，白宇只得一边打电话，一边踩着拖鞋去给人开门。

只见朱一龙微微喘着粗气出现在了他家门口，手里还捧着一束玫瑰，白宇想都没想就要关门，这特么不会现在就求婚吧，“你你你你别进来！”白宇干脆连电话都挂了，用力把朱一龙堵在门外，奈何臂力不如人，而且朱一龙使诈，直接把手指夹在门缝，稍微一个用力，他这双手就没了，秉持自己要做个好人，白宇把朱一龙放进来了。

“什么都别说，我问啥你回答啥，必须诚实！”白宇走到沙发前坐下，朱一龙很是听话的坐在对面。

“你认识我爸妈？”

朱一龙点头，“认识。”

白宇叹气，“你们怎么认识的，不是，你到底是做什么的，怎么什么都知道，还有早上我前女友，你怎么知道她爸叫什么怎么了？”白宇越说越急，怎么朱一龙对他周围的人都这么熟悉。

朱一龙起身走到白宇旁边坐下，片刻后开口道，“没错，这些我都知道，前两天也刚跟伯父伯母见了面，小白，其实我做这一切，都是希望能离你在近一点，我一直告诫自己慢慢来，总有一天你会看出我喜欢你，但是你却提出要跟我结束这段关系，我听你说出这句话的时候，我承认我慌了，我怕你不要我，怕你再也不想见我，怕以后连见你的借口都找不到。”

“我承认我对你的喜欢确实是从咱俩发生关系那天晚上开始的，但后来跟你接触后我才发现，我对你的喜欢不止这些，你虽然看上去大大咧咧的，但心思却很细，会替别人着想，还会照顾楼下的流浪狗流浪猫，睡觉喜欢侧着睡，但后来在我的纠正下，喜欢抱着我睡，不喜欢吃辣，一吃辣就打嗝，停都停不下来……”

说实话，白宇一直没觉得朱一龙喜欢他，顶多就是有好感，他怎么会想到朱一龙喜欢他喜欢到连他爸妈都见过了，“行了行了，你别说了，太矫情了，我不适合这种。”白宇现在心里乱乱的，他也不知道自己怎么想的，但朱一龙这一句句说的，他心里更乱了。

朱一龙耷拉下耳朵，不多言，白宇一看他这样，断断续续开口道，“你真喜欢我啊？你有什么想不开的，你长这么帅，还有钱，喜欢我多亏。”

“没有小白，我真的喜欢你，我连，连戒指都拿来了。”说着朱一龙从从口袋里拿出一个丝绒盒子，放在白宇手里。

“你你给我干嘛！”这烫手山芋，他还没打算结婚啊。

“小白。”朱一龙叫了他一声，犹豫着握住他的手，在白宇诧异的目光注视下，把戒指盒打开，“我们结婚吧。”

扑通，扑通，扑通。

又是这种不受控制的心跳感，白宇下意识吞了吞口水，“我们不是才确定谈恋爱，怎么就结婚了，这也太快了吧、”

朱一龙把戒指拿出来，“这个戒指在认识你的第一个月里就做好了，一直等到现在，小白，我不想当你的炮友，也不想当你的男朋友，我只想跟你结婚，尤其是看到你前女友的时候，我特别害怕你跟她跑了。”

“我什么时候要跟她跑！”

“万一呢，你都不确定喜不喜欢我。”

“我什么时候说我不喜欢你了！”白宇话说完就后悔了，“不是，你别误会，我的意思不是喜欢你，我就是，就是……”

“就是什么？”朱一龙追问道。

“就是，就是……朱一龙你是猪吗！”白宇一气之下直接把左手伸到朱一龙面前，“给我戴上！”

到底是从什么时候开始喜欢的朱一龙？可能是那枚轻飘飘的吻，可能会更早。无论过程如何，结果都一样。

所以和朱一龙结婚，理所应当是最后的结果。

END.


End file.
